


The boss said so.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A lot of sex, Adult!Dave, Car Sex, Freeform, M/M, Sex, no sburb session
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English is a 19-year-old boy in need of a job. Dave Strider is willing to give it to him, but he fails to mention how the job includes making the boy his personal toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boss said so.

Jake English nervously fiddled with his fingers as he sat in front of _the_ Dave Strider. He was going through some file, certainly couldn't be his own because it was huge and seemed very impressive. He had been sitting here for... Jake glanced at the clock. 46 minutes. Maybe it was the first interview gitters, but he was perfectly fine waiting a whole _day._    
Dave finally looked up, and Jake held his breath. Dave was a very handsome looking man, and very mysterious, always wearing those shades. But Jake figured it was all for the look.

"Wow dude, I was honestly waiting for you to clear your throat or some shit so I could start this. You have infinite patience." Dave said, pushing the file away and resting his head onto his hands while his elbows prepped themselves up on the desk. "I like that." Jake finally breathed in, relieved.

"Thanks... Mr. Strider." Jake said hesitantly. "Okay so let's get this started, Mr. Patience. Who are you?" Dave said, leaning backwards in his chair now. Jake was about to say _nobody,_ but something told him no. "My name is English. Jake English. I'm from-" "Let me fucking stop you right there." Dave broke in. "You're hired." What.

What- no! He had this huge speech to give out and was so ready to pull off some bullshit about how he was ready and how Dave wouldn't regret it!

"I-" "Great. Now, you stay here while I get something. Don't you give up on me now, English!" Dave said, standing up and as he walked out patted Jake's back. Oh dear.

 

"Okay, this is a contract for your new job. Everything is in there, and more." Dave said. "... What exactly _is_ my job, sir?" "Well, English, you're sort of going to be my personal assistant. You pretty much do whatever I say, example... go get me a glass of AJ. Get it? There's also more... so I'd respect if you would want to look it over." He pushed the contract across the desk to Jake, whom snatched it up to begin reading.

"It last three years, if you're wondering why it's so big." Dave added, now standing up and slowly moving towards him. If Dave wanted him for three years, then he's got to be good, doesn't he? Jake glanced aside, away from the contract.

Oh boy... This _is_ a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Jake looked through the pages, seeing that there were a lot of things to be signed... "So you better get started." Dave said, as if reading his mind.

"... Yeah, i'll accept."

"Bravo, English." Dave said. "Now let's get started."

Once Jake and Dave actually got done signing everything, he took the contract and put it in his desk drawer, than locked it. Why would he need to lock that up? Jake didn't know.  
"Now that you actually signed everything and the deals set, you have to move out of whatever apartment you live in and live with me. How can you be my 24 hour toy if you aren't with me at all times?"

"Wha- But that's... did you just call me a toy?" Jake asked, widening his eyes and clenching his fists. "It's all in the contract, baby." Dave replied, smirking as he stood up and walked over to the door. Jake followed him immediately. "Now because I know you didn't read the contract, like everybody else, I'm going to explain a few set of rules to you." Dave said as he opened the door and motioned for Jake to go out before him. Jake did so, and they both began walking down some hall. Maybe to the back entrance of the building?

"You're mine now Jake. Everything you do is my responsibility, and if you want something you tell me and I'll buy it." "I thought you said I was your personal assistant?" Jake fumbled. "Assistant has one meaning to me, and that means someone who does whatever their told. Which is also apart of the contract. You _have_ to do what ever I say, or I have the option of punishment. The punishments range from a slap to the hand as it's minimal and go to... well, let's hope you don't get it." Dave sighed.

Jake breathed in slowly. He should have read the contract. Well... too late now, he supposed. No use thinking about what he _should_ have done, but now time to think on what he did do and what's going to be his life. "Okay, I'll try to stay away from either of those." Jake agreed, following Dave obediently down the stairs.

"Well, that was easier than I expected. I like surprises like these." Dave said, giving Jake a grin that honestly made his heart melt. Gadzooks this man was beautiful.

-

This was possibly the weirdest way to bond with the boss? Jake was sitting in Dave's bright red sports car, jamming out to pop music (which Dave seemed to love just as much as he did!) and singing along. If Jake didn't know any better, he'd say Dave was his age! They had been driving awhile, so this was pretty much better than silence and awkwardness. Either way, Dave was _so_ much cooler than Jake originally expected.

" _And I was like-_ Oh, we're here." Dave said, slowing the car down to a golden gate. "Woah... that your place?" Jake gasped, leaning toward the front of the car. The house was huge! And it had to have at least two floors. "Yeah, like it? I can pretty but guarantee that this place is hella better than yours." "No kidding." Jake gasped, watching excitedly as the gates opened and Dave drove in, parking so that the door was on Jake's side.

"Oh I gotta check this out!" Jake said, trying to open the door. It was locked. He turned to Dave, whom was working on removing his tie and unbuttoning his suit. Was he suppose to wait? "Well Jake, I'm happy you're excited about the place." Dave said after a long stretch of silence. "But I honestly cannot wait any further."

"Wait for what, Mr. Stri-" Jake was cut short as Dave reached over and softly pressed his lips against the boys. It was soft and kind, as if Dave was trying to coax him into starting the kiss. Jake was too shocked to register anything, it was until he felt himself being pulled forward by a fist clenching his shirt that he got back into action and realized that Dave was getting more impatient with the kissing, and that if he didn't kiss back soon he'd start to feel one of those punishments.

So Jake did so, he kissed back and felt himself and Dave shift against each other, until finally Jake had to break the kiss to breath. "Good boy." Dave whispered into his ear, and before Jake got the time to even respond, he was shoved against the car door painfully  and felt hands begin to take off his jeans. Oh no.

"Wait S-Sir, I don't think I'm ready f-for this," Jake tried to warn, but Dave was having none of it. "You'll be ready soon." Dave replied, and Jake found out very soon that it was possible to remove jeans, socks, and shoes all at the same time. _"S-Sir...!"_   Too late. Dave was already massaging his crotch, and Jake gave a throaty moan at the friction. Oh dear- it felt _heavenly._ Dave knew just where to rub and how hard to do it, it was almost enough to make Jake flat out beg for more.

"You like that?" Dave asked, and there was obvious mockery in his tone. Jake gave nothing more than a whine. "C'mon Jakey, you gotta give me more then that." The director pressed. "Y-Yes, Mr. Strider." Jake said softly. "You want me to go further?" Dave coaxed. "...Yes... sir." Jake breathed in, feeling embarrassed. Dave smirked, leaning back and beginning to take off his pants. "Play with yourself." Dave ordered, and Jake gave a small whine in response. He has to do what Dave tells him...

Jake closed his eyes and slowly moved his hands down to pull his boxers off, knowing that Dave was watching. He breathed in, forcing himself to keep moving and began gently stroking himself, trying to ignore the whistle Dave gave him. Just slow, gentle strokes should keep him for a while.

Although he didn't have a while. Jake heard something opened and shut (the glove compartment?) and opened his eyes to see Dave have a pink bottle and a lustful look in his eyes. Wait- _His eyes._ They were red! He didn't have another moment to be fascinated, because Dave gripped his shoulder harshly and flipped him so that he was now facing the window with his ass dangerously close to Dave's hard-on. "M-Mr. Strider..." Jake whimpered, flinching away as the cap on the bottle popped open.

"Aw? Is Jake scared?" Dave asked in a mockingly soft tone. "Don't worry, you'll feel great soon enough." The director finished, and Jake gasped when a cold, wet finger began pressing into his hole, pushing softly at first, than forced its way in. Jake gave a groan as it moved inside of him, thrusting against the clenching walls. "...Damn..." Dave whispered.

"You have to relax, English." He said, one hand comfortingly rubbing his thigh. "R...Relax... got it."  Jake nodded, clenching the curve in front of the window to brace himself and breathed in. Alright.... relax, Jake. Relax. "Good boy." Dave said softly, adding another finger. Jake found himself breathing slowly, staring in front of himself trying to zone off while Dave prepared him, beginning to add the third finger. Before long, he felt the Director give a few stronger thrusts inside of him, than pull out. "You're doing great so far, Jake. Just stay relaxed."

"Yes, sir..." Jake said slowly, feeling something bigger and most definitely thicker press up against him. Dave gave a sharp and strong thrust inside of him, forcing past the virgin hole and slamming head-on into his prostate. "DAVE!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs, beginning to tremble as the director gave merciless thrusts inside of him, hitting his weak spot without a pause. Jake lost it, the pleasure and pain were so overwhelming that he couldn't register what was going on.

"Dave! Oh please go faster, please sir! I'm yours- _ohhh-_ s-s-si-ir...!" He called out, yelping when Dave would spank him roughly or dig his nails into his sides.

"See I knew you'd like it, slut." Dave said, leaning down so that he was breathing into Jake's ear. "You want me to fuck you, huh? Beg for it. Beg for my dick."

"Dave! _Oh blimey!_ You're right, I love it, I want you to f-f-fuck me hard, please s-s-sir, give it to me..." Jake fumbled having no idea how to beg for something like _this_. It was so overwhelming, and the speed Dave was going at was so powerful that all he wanted to do was just let his boss drill him until he couldn't take it anymore- and he wasn't even sure if he would ant Dave to stop if he did reach that point. "I'm your slut! Only yours!" Jake wailed.

"Damn right." Dave hissed, and it only took one more hit to send Jake off the edge and into blissful climax. It made him numb for just a second, and all he could do was scream out Dave's name and press his forehead against the window glass. Dave gave a groan, than came himself. Jake's back arched inwardly, feeling himself get filled with the man's load. _"Ohh Blimey..."_

Jake heard Dave snigger, giving another slap to his ass. "Welcome to the job."


End file.
